Smallville: KalEl
by charlie Edwards
Summary: a new take on Smallville where Clark's Kryptonian heritage takes control of him...also gives a new take on Trinity Jean Knight delving into her own Kryptonian heritage as well
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Kal-El 

_(This story is a retelling of Season 1 But Clark's Kryptonian heritage has control of him..This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios)_

Chapter I: Arrival 

The ship passed the moon in the Sol galaxy going toward the small insignificant planet called Earth, from a far away planet called Krypton. The ship had taken a good nearly 3 years to get there. This ship carried a very special package. A Child, with a very special destiny, who would be a beacon of light for a darkened world who desperately needed a hero. But that hero was not there yet.

Martha and Johnathan Kent walked out of Nell's Flower shop with Tulips in the back of the truck. They were a realatively young couple, aged early 30's to late 40's. No Children, but Martha wanted one so much that it was a constant sore point with them.

_Los Angeles, California: _ A Girl is ushered to a waiting limosine by her weathly mother. Years prior, That woman had an extra-marital affair with a drifter who had called himself "Joe", and the woman, Elizabeth Knight had been pregnant with a half-Human half-Alien hybrid child. Now she had sent the child from one boarding school to another. Her most recently exodus was going to bring her to Houston Texas where her own unique powers would begin to reveal themselves.

Metropolis, Kansas: A boy boards a helicopter to go with his father to aquire a farm to convert it to a chemical plant. A boy who would discover his own destiny….

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Kal-El 

_(this story is rated M for Mature. Smallvile is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986,1997 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network)_

_Chapter II: The Younger years_

_Smallville: Kansas_. 1994. _Smallville Elementary._ It had been about 4 Years since Kal-El's ship crashed on Earth in Smallville, Kansas, about 3 hours outside of Metropolis and had been adopted by Johnathan and Martha Kent, a farm couple who were childless, but with the secret help of LuthorCorp CEO Lionel Luthor, they had decieved the world into believing that Kal-El was their adopted son, and had given the Kryptonian boy Martha Kent's maiden name, Clark. The ship that they child had been placed in by Jor-El and Lara of Krypton had been hidden in their Storm Cellar. They very quickly discovered the boy's powers which were starting to develop. His speed and Strength were the first of his gifts to show up a year ago, when the boy began kindergarden. Now He was in the 1st grade, about to become a 2nd grader. He had retained much knowledge of the Universe he had learned on his trip to Earth but he didn't share it with anyone for fear that he would be treated like a freak.

Clark stared at Lana Lang with a curious smile on his face. He had been taught about the differences between man and woman by Martha who had daily read her King James Bible to him every night, and he had retained many of the stories from those nights when she had read to him, including the Gospels of Jesus Christ. He had also began to express to his mother, the "funny" feelings in his body. And yet also the sickness he felt when he got around one of the meteor rocks located around town.

"Class, I want you to introduce yourselves, since this is your first day. Lana?" Mrs. Henderson asked. She was in her early 30's, very attractive and likeable. She had noticed Clark and raised an eyebrow at him as he was next on her list of names.

"My name is Lana Lang." The 5 year old girl said to her classmates. Mrs. Henderson smiled and nodded to Clark.

"My name is Kal-El and I am from a far away place called Krypton. My parents call me Clark." Clark said as he emotionlessly stared at the human faces around him. Mrs. Kimberly Henderson wrote down the name Kal-El and then wrote down the name Krypton beside it. She then circled the name. She then nodded to Pete Ross, the only colored kid in the school. He then introduced himself as well. Mrs. Henderson nodded to her assistant as she went to go make a phone call.

"Dr. Virgil Swann, please?" She said as she dialed the Operator. The connection took a couple of seconds. Then a man's voice answered, "Dr. Swann."

Houston Texas. A young girl stared at the Church Piano as the Pianist gave her the sheet music for a Christian hymn. The girl was born half-Kryptonian, half human. She had been moved from town to town by her overprotective mother, who's deceased husband, funded a little known Government agency called the Foundation for Law And Government. _FLAG_ as it was called, had one Operative and one very special prototype to handle it's case load of cases that the Federal Government would not handle. This young girl, while now playing the piano in a church, in part of her mind was reviewing the specifications of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ and it's successor, _the Knight Industries Two Thousand._. The Girl was determined to build such a car herself one day. But for now found playing the piano and the classic Christian Hymn she had been asked to practice by her adopted mother to be simple and easy for her Kryptonian mind to comprehend. She then looked up and saw a Federal agent staring at her.

"Trinity Jean Knight?" The Federal agent wanted to know. The girl nodded her brunette head. The agent then motioned for her to come to him. She then smiled at him.

"I'm agent Kerry. We found some relatives of yours living in Kansas, a Sam and Susan Knight. They live in Smallville. With your mother in jail, we've decided that in your best interests, that you would be safer there than here in Houston. We've arranged for your things to be flown to Smallville, Kansas as soon as possible. We'll fly you there soon." The agent said. Trinity smiled, not knowing her half-brother would forever change her destiny…

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville:Kal-El 

(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. All other characters are mine except for the ones owned by The WB Network and DC Comics)

_Chapter III: Clark gets taken advantage of and his first power comes out._

_3 years later:_ Jill Evans stared at the gym class full of boys that were hers. She was physcially perfect in every way. Full firm breasts, muscular legs and a trim figure which had told her class that she kept herself in shape. She stared at each of them, hiding the look of desire in her eyes. Years ago when the meteors hit Smallville, she collected one and it gave her the unusual "gift" of draining sexual energy from a human male. She had tried to control it, but it was like a thing alive. It knawed at her like a monster wanting out of its cage. And her class of 5th grade boys was not the first group of boys that she had fed on. She then looked at Clark Kent, who was nearly 10 years old, who personally found most of his classes boring, due to the headfull of knowledge that he had learned when he was in the ship on it's way to Earth, nearly 10 years ago. But Gym class he enjoyed because he got to use his strength. But he allowed everyone to think he was just a simple human. The woman removed headphones off of Pete Ross and begged him to pay attention. Clark snickered at his friend for getting busted. Clark got an elbow into his ribs for it. He pretended it hurt, but in actuality it didn't. He had been encouraged by Martha and Jonathan Kent to act human despite the fact that he wasn't.

"Class I want you all to jog around the gym and then we are going to learn how to use the weights. Mr. Kent, may I see you in my office?" She said as she saw all the boys begin running laps. Pete stared at the teacher and his best friend walk off. So many boys recently had complained of Ms. Evans touching them and even feeling weak after coming out of her office. Concerned parents had even tried to force the Board to get Jill to quit, but the school board had denied the requests, citing an unofficial investigation.

Clark stared around her office, wondering why he was here. She reached for his records. She turned to stare at him, again feeling the desire in her come out like a monster.

"Clark, I've been going over your records, and you have excelled at everything that you've done so far, except when it comes to gymnastics. It's like your not interested. Am I boring you?" She asked, her eyes moving downward to between his legs. Clark shook his head.

"I just don't understand why I have to go through all of this physical stuff. I have proven myself again & again. Where I come from, I assume that I would not have to do this to prove myself. Aren't all humans equal under one Creator?" Clark asked.

"Can you prove to me something? How much of a man your becoming?" She asked as she closed the blinds to her window and then removed her shirt to reveal her breasts underneath her bra. She was approximately 4 inches taller than Kal-El, but that didn't matter to her. All she knew was that she needed to be fed. And if the only way to be fed was to seduce another boy going through puberty, so be it. She then unzipped the boy's pants and inserted him between her legs. She wrapped her muscular legs around him as she was on top of him.

"Stop, This doesn't feel good." Clark said as he felt her kissing his neck and her riding him. He brushed his hands against her breasts. His eyes then turned red and he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her off of him, knocking her back into the wall.

"Don't you understand? I need you. I want you, Clark." She said as she got up and walked toward him.

"I can't do this. I can't procreate with you. I must with my own kind." He said. He then felt a new energy flow through him. A voice in his head whispered, _Run!_

He nodded to the voice inside his head, unaware that it was the voice of his biological father, Jor-El. Clark then ran out of the office with super speed after pulling his pants back on.

_Metropolis International Airport: _Agent adams arrived with Trinity Jean Knight and was looking for her realtives from Smallville when he saw her bend over in pain, as she felt the pain of Clark Kent, but didn't know where it was coming from.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Agent Kim Adams asked kneeling to wipe away the tears from the girl's eyes. The 12 year old girl simply said, "He hurts."


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: Kal-El

_(Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network & DC comics. This story is rated M for mature. Bruce Wayne, Batman are copyrighted 2006 DC comics and the WB network. Trinity Jean Knight is my own character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal studios)_

Chapter IV: Kal-El meets Bruce Wayne 

Clark stared at his parents as he told them how Jill Evens forced him to make love to her and how he had ran with incredible speed.

"What am I supposed to do? None of the other kids can do this? I was so scared because at the same time what she did to me felt right yet also felt not right. Then there was the voice in my head." Clark said. Martha stared at her husband. They had called Dr. Miles, who was the phycian who had done the reconstruction work on Michael Long's face. They had called him thanks to Lionel Luthor who had recommended him. The doctor had examined the boy and had found his DNA unique and had told them a few days prior that the DNA test would take a little longer because the computer was still doing analysis.

"Sweetheart, we'll just have to try to help you figure out what's going on. I hear there's a new kid at Smallville Elementary from Gotham City. Have you met him?" Martha said, trying to change the subject. They had for years been trying to pry open the space ship that they had hidden in the Storm cellar but to no avail.

"yeah. Miss Henderson wanted me to tutor him so I invited him here. His name is-" He was cut off by the sound of a knock at the door. There stood a dark haired kid dressed in a pair of kaki pants and a neatly pressed shirt and tie.

"I'm looking for Clark Kent. I was told he was here. My name is Bruce Wayne." The 11 year old kid said. Jonathan looked at him.

"How did you get here?" He asked Bruce. Bruce turned his head and nodded toward the limosine parked in the Kents driveway.

"My butler who also doubles as my chauffer Alfred brought me. I came from Gotham Junior High School." Bruce said as he opened the screen door and walked in carrying a backpack.

"Hi, Bruce, I am Kal- I mean My name is Clark Kent." Clark said eyeing his parents. He knew better than to use his Kryptonian name around anyone. So far anyone who had done some digging into his heritage had either died or wound up missing. Bruce shook hands with Martha and Jonathan.

"It's nice to meet you." He said giving a curteous bow to the Kents.

"I'm sure your parents must be very proud of you." Martha said. Bruce then frowned and looked sad.

"They would be if they were alive. They were shot during a botched robbery attempt. My father was a wealthy doctor who founded a company that will be opening a plant here in Smallville and Metropolis soon. Wayne Enterprises." Bruce said. Jonathan then remembered meeting Dr. Thomas Wayne years ago in college.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bruce. Your father was a good man. I knew him in college. We'll leave you two alone." Jonathan said as he and his wife stepped out of the house and went to the barn.

Clark stared at the boy and suddenly saw images as if he were looking inside the boy's brain. Bats dominated the boy's thoughts.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: Kal-El 

_(This story is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network)_

_Chapter V: Trinity discovers the caves_

Trinity smiled as she was walking with her history class toward a museum in Metropolis. It had been several weeks since she had been adopted by her aunt and Uncle since she discovered her mother was in Prison for helping her son Garth try to rule the world years ago. She then noticed a rare painting that haunted her dreams. A painting of the Meteor shower that hit nearby Smallville, Kansas years ago.

"Mrs. Mitchell, Where did you find that?" She asked. Her eyes shifted from blue to red as her own Kryptonian abilities came alive in her young 13 year old body for the first time.

"LuthorCorp found this in an abandoned cave years ago but decided to seal the caves up since an indian tribe claims them as their own. We were able to get paintings of what was down there. The indians claim that it tells of a indian prophecy of a protector who fell in a rain from the sky and that this protector would not be ordinary. He would be able to shoot fire from his eyes and be able to do many other superhuman things.It's just an old indian legend but we found the paintings so beautiful we asked if we could take some paintings of it to preserve them. Here's one of a woman who would aid the protector." Mrs. Mitchell said. Trinity then saw the next painting. It was of her. Her eyes then shifted again, glowing a deep red as her heat vision was activated. Twin beams of light shot out from her eyes causing the painting to catch fire. The class then ran out of the Museum as serveral other paintings caught fire as well. Mrs. Mitchell, who was the only teacher to know of Trinity's unique union, told her, "Close your eyes. You've unlocked your first gift. You must control it. Other wise you would not be able to aid the Last Son of Krypton." Mrs. Mitchell said before her own body began to glow and power flaired and she was gone.

_Smallville: _Jonathan Kent stared at the _Daily Planet_'s front page. On page 1 was an image of the painting of Trinity catching fire. Martha noticed the frown on her husband's face.

"Jonathan what's wrong?" She asked. He frowned. "I don't know" He answered.

**To be continued….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Smallville: Kal-El**

_(This Story is Rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network & DC Comics. Seasons 1-4 Are available on DVD. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios. All 4 Seasons of Knight Rider are available on DVD. Trinity Jean Knight is my own character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network. She is not available on DVD.)_

Chapter VI: Lana is possessed by a demon 

The Kawatche caves: spirits swirled the caves as they were trapped in this place. This place where Kryptonian legend was left for humanity to be found. But for now those legends of a coming Son of Krypton would remain hidden. But not all the spirits that filled this place were displaced Kryptonians. Some were of demonic origin who were servants of that age old enemy of humanity, Satan otherwise known as the Devil. They had grown angry due to being incarcerated in this place where Kryptonian stories were recorded. But today that would change. LuthorCorp today would start blowing parts of the other nearby caves that were not connected to these caves. One lone servant of Satan escaped through one of the blown open parts of one of the nearby caves. This demon was not seen by humanity, for the realm this demon was not percievable by Human or Kryptonian eyes. This demon flew high, his wings spread wide like a bat. The demon flew toward Metropolis wanting a body to inhabit.

_Metropolis:_ The 13-year-old Lana Lang smiled at her friends as she was prepared to leave for Smallville to live with her Aunt Nell. She could not see the Demon who spotted her young sexy body but the demon could clearly see her. The demon could see her as a lost young girl who could easily be possessed and manipulated. The demon knew that his breathren would be counting on him to begin the rebellion started so long ago by that great archangel Lucifer. All he needed was a body to inhabit and he would summon his fellow demons to take over both Metropolis and nearby Smallville and then the world for the Satanic one. He grabbed the girl's wrist which was pulsing with life. He felt the thoughts, emotions and the DNA that was being rewritten by Jor-El of Krypton so that the girl would become the Kryptonian Consort for the One from Krypton. The demon entered the girl's body.

Lana felt the dark energy filled her as her perceptions of Metropolis changed, and her eyes shifted from her natural brown to a crimson red as the demon took over her body, and mind personally. She felt the superstrength fill her along with the dark power that the demon gave her.

"Ahhhh." The girl screamed as she felt the possession. She felt the corrupted demon take possession of her body but then relinquish control back to her. Her aunt Nell stared at the girl as they were at the bus station looking at a couple of friends from nearby Gotham City who had come into town to visit them before Nell and Lana would move to Smallville.

She, nor anyone knew what was in store for the Kryptonite-infested town of Smallville…

_To be continued….._


	7. Chapter 7

_Smallville: Kal-El_

_(this story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986, 2002-2006 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network)_

_chapter VII: Lionel meets Jor-El_

_The Kawatche Caves:_ Lionel Luthor stared at the Kryptonian Cryptographics as he had ordered LuthorCorp to blow out portions of a nearby wall. He had his son recently moved here to Smallville and the boy was just about to enter college at Shuster University to begin majoring in business, but Lionel couldn't stand the sucesses of Lex. He had secretly blamed the boy for the death of his other son and his beloved wife, Lillian. He glanced around the caves with a simple flashlight and saw another cave wall which was the enterance to another chamber which would remain sealed untill Kal-El would open it to his destiny. Lionel saw a man dressed in white standing by the enterance.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the man asked Lionel. Lionel then stared at the face of the man. It was a mirror image of his own.

"My name is Lionel Luthor. I was excavating these caves. I didn't realize you were here. Who are you?" he asked the man who looked like him.

"My name is Jor-El, and I know you well Lionel Luthor. I was here in the past. I knew your father Lachlan. He killed someone I loved. Why are you here? What are you searching for." The man asked. Lionel smiled one of those smiles that left most people wondering what was going on in that twisted evil mind of his, but not Jor-El.

"I am looking for answers. Looking for clues as to how these writings got here. And if they were written by Extra-Terrestrials, how can I meet them. Because I feel they may have the answers as to why My son Julian was taken from me, and why my youngest son, Lex killed my wife." Lionel said. Jor-El returned the smile.

"You will not find answers here, Lionel Luthor. I can tell you, that your son was taken from you to reveal the truth about your other son, and your wife was taken so that Alexander Luthor could embrace his destiny, just as my son will embrace his." Jor-El said.

"Your son? What is your son's name? How will I know him. Will he help me find what I am searching for?" Lionel asked. Jor-El merely smiled.

"My son is Kal-El of Krypton. He was sent here to be a beacon of truth and light to this dark and depraved world. He was sent as a symbol of peace. He will cross paths with your son, in time. And in time, Lionel Luthor of Earth You will help Kal-El fullfill his destiny." Jor-El said. A white light brighter then the son flared and surrounded the two and Lionel Luthor was gone.

Knight Estate, Smallville, Kansas. Trinity stared at the new cybernetic arm that had been designed for her. She had recently been infected with a rare form of Kryptonite that left her right arm dead for periods of time. Her doctor had pefected a serum which would enable her to use her arm, but it was only for short periods. She then smiled at her Uncle.

"Hey Trinity I want you to meet someone. She just moved here from Metropolis. Come on down to meet her." Her Uncle said from downstairs. The girl smiled as she covered up the arm, which was designed from both Kryptonian and Knight Industries Technology parts. She would have her natural arm cut off and her neuralogist would graft the cybernetic arm onto her body and inject a neo-Kryptonite formula in her body to boost her body to accept the arm. That would be done in another month. For now the girl ran down the stairs to see Lana Lang.

"Trinity Jean Knight, I want you to meet-" Her Uncle was then interrupted by Trinity as she spoke Lana's name.

"Lana Lang. I know you. I don't know how but I know you." She said as She felt the power of the Holy Spirit whisper Lana's name in her mind.

"You are the choosen one from Krypton, aren't you?" Lana asked. The girl was about to start High School next year and Trinity was about to enter college at Shuster to get a teaching degree.

"I'm not. I was born in Los Angeles. How do you know of Krypton?" Trinity said, suspicious of the girl who had mentioned the planet of her biological father's birth. A man she had never met.

"I know everything…" The girl said, her pretty eyes turning crimson red.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: Kal-El

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB networks. Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character. Do not use without permission)_

_Chapter IIX:Michael Knight begins to investigate LuthorCorp_

The vehicle cruised into town at a cool 75 miles an hour and reduced speed as it entered _Metropolis City _Limits. The vehicle was a modified Firebird TransAm. The driver was a handsome 40 something young man Who was an Operative for the Foundation For Law And Government. His name was Michael Knight. The vehicle he operated was _The Knight Industries Two Thousand. _It was a system of Microprocessors so complex that it was, for all intents and purposes, human. KITT, as the microprocessors called itself had been teamed with Michael Knight some 20 years ago under the direction of FLAG's director and Michael's friend Devon Miles. It was dying millionaire Wilton Knight who had found Michael Long near to death and had transformed him into Michael Knight. He had teamed Knight with KITT with a belief that "One Man can make a difference." Now Michael had been recently hired to investigate LuthorCorp on behalf of some CEOs in Chicago, Houston and LA who had accused the company of insider trading. One of the companies involved was _Knight Enterprises,_ which was run by Wilton's brother William, who had adopted Wilton's daughter Trinity Jean Knight and was living in Houston Texas. The Girl was being groomed to become the CEO of _Knight Enterprises Incorporated, _Which was an arm of _The Foundation._ The _Knight 2000_ pulled up to Metropolis University to speak with one of the board members of the Foundation for the address of LuthorCorp.

"Mr. Knight, This is foolhardy! Lionel Luthor is the most powerful man in the surrounding counties. LuthorCorp feeds millions among the African nations. Not to mention it's devotion to peace here in the US. When 9/11 happened, Lionel Luthor gave millions to aid those who lost loved ones during that tragedy. Do you Understand that?" Bill Mason, the Newest Board member to the Knight Foundation said. Michael smiled.

"Mr. Mason, I lost a sister during that tragedy and a brother who was a cop. Danni meant the world to me. Danielle Long, ever heard of her? She's my sister. Those Terrorists took her away as well as my brother in New York, Jonathan. Even though I'm Michael Knight now, I had part of my check sent to the family of Danielle long. She was 17. I was supposed to go to her graduation. No, I know all about tragedy. I lost my wife, Stevie to a gunshot that was meant for me. Lionel Luthor caused some problems with the companies who asked me to investigate LuthorCorp and I will not stop until Lionel is either proven Guilty or Innocent. Do you got that?" He said with a stare of disbelief and anger in his eyes. Bill just scribbled the address of LuthorCorp down and Michael walked out of the school and walked over to KITT.

"_Was there any problems Michael?"_ The Knight 2000 wanted to know as his pilot, his partner and his friend climbed back into the car. Michael glanced up at the darkening clouds, not seeing or realizing the demons which darkened the skies.

"Yes, KITT. Our newest Board Member is scared of Lionel Luthor and I want to know why?" Michael said as he started the car and _KITT _ put the car into the _Auto Mode_ so that Michael could read the biography of Lionel Luthor. Michael stared at the screen load of information with interest.

"_KITT,_ our next stop will be Smallville." Michael said as the car drove without Michael even touching the steering wheel.


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: Kal-El 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2006 DC Comics and the CW Network. Seasons 1-4 are available on DVD. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986,2002-2006 NBC/Universal Studios. Seasons 1-4 are available on DVD from Universal Studios. Any references to Demons, Angels or Jesus Christ are from the Bible, NIV Copyrighted 1972, 1973, 1978, 1984, 1988 International Bible Society. Trinity Jean Knight is my own character. Her powers are copyrighted 2001-2006 DC Comics & The CW Network.)_

Chapter IX: Lana verses Clark round One 

Michael Knight pulled up to the Luthor Mansion with the _Knight 2000 _driving in silent mode. The vehicle had put himself in surveillance mode deactivating any alarms the Mansion would be filled with. _KITT _ had also informed Michael about the various Kryptonite fragments, both large and small in the town. Michael had merely nodded as the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ overrided the gate to drive through. He had tried to contact Lionel Luthor at LuthorCorp but the guards would not let him through, so he sought to talk with the Vice President of the company, Lionel's son, Alexander, known in town as Lex. He saw another car parked there, in front of the door. Michael then saw the door literally ripped off of its hinges as if something or _Someone _wanted to see Lex and no one or nothing was going to get in the path of whoever ripped the door off. Michael then saw a man on the ground, presumably one of Lex's security guards on the ground, bleeding, as if an animal had tried to rip into the man. He activated his Com-link.

"_KITT_, there's a guy down here who needs medical attention. Call the local paramedics immediately." Michael said as he stepped over the man. The man then grabbed Michael's leg, and said, "She's not human," between breaths. The Voice Modulator of the _Knight Industries Two Thousand _came through the tiny speaker on the communicator/watch.

"_I'll do what I can, Michael, but I detect more men like the man near you. Whoever did this had incredible strength. Who could have done this?"_ The AI wanted to know. Michael simply shook his head.

"I don't know, partner. Keep your scanners peeled for anything unusual. And beep me once for anything." Michael said. He then walked into the Library to see Lana Lang holding Lex incredibly high. She held him with one arm and her hand held Lex's neck like a visegrip.

"_KITT,_ I think I just found the source of who ripped through those men." Michael said quietly. He heard Lana interrogate Lex.

"Where is Kal-El of Krypton? I must know." She said with a voice deeper than the young woman was used to using. Lex just gasped for air, trying to use every ounce of strength to break the young woman's grip, but she was strong, incredibly strong.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about. I don't know who this Kal-El is." Lex said between breaths. They then heard a sound of wind and Michael turned around to see a dark haired young man walk in behind him.

"Don't go in there, whoever you are. She's dangerous." Michael warned. Clark Kent, Kal-El of Krypton just smiled.

"I know. That is why I must. Who are you anyway?" Clark asked. Michael smiled. "Michael Knight, and you are?" he asked. Clark just smiled.

"I am Kal-El. I am the one that person is searching for." Clark said as he walked into the library to see Lana throw Lex across the room.

"If you don't tell me where Kal-El is Luthor, I'm going to kill you now with my bare hands." Lana said. She then heard a new voice. One the demon who possessed her both did not and yet did recognize.

"Here I am. Let him go! Now!" Clark said. Lana turned her head, her eyes a crimson red.

"Who are you?" She/it asked with a low growl underlying the words. Clark stared at her with determination in his eyes.

"I am the one that you seek. I am Kal-El of Krypton. Let him go and let's talk about this." Clark said as she turned her attention from the bald Lex Luthor to Clark Kent.

"Yes, You're the Lord's emmisarry from Krypton. The one who will supposed lead this world from darkness to light. I am here to stop you Kal-El!" She said as she used her leg and kicked Clark in the stomach, throwing him back into a wall. Clark went through the wall and found himself covered in dust. Clark shook his head, and stood up.

"Impossible! No one has ever gotten up from that kick!" The demon said,dumbfounded.

"As you said, I am from Krypton. I am not a human. I just look like one!" Clark said, as he pushed her back through the wall behind her. Clark then moved with super speed as the 14-year-old picked up Lex.

"Who are you? I've never seen anyone move like that." Lex said groggily. Clark smiled.

"That's not important. What is important is that we get out of here before she comes back for more. " Clark said. Michael Knight rushed over and they all saw Lana Lang disappear in a cloud of black smoke that left behind a smell of brimstone.

"She'll be back." Michael said. Clark turned to him, then to Lex and said, "Count on it!'

_To be continued…._


	10. Chapter 10

Smallville: Kal-El 

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2006 DC comics & The CW Network. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2006 DC Comics & The CW Network David Banner, The Hulk are copyrighted 1978-1982, 1988,1989,1990 DC Comics and Universal Studios)

Chapter X: Clark is exposed to Kryptonite for the first time 

Clark walked Michael into the Kent house as they were going to try to figure out what was controlling Lana Lang.

"Are you sure she's not from where you are, Clark?" Michael asked as they sat down at the kitchen table. Clark shook his head. He recently discovered the ship that carried him from Krypton to Earth in the storm cellar in the Kent farm.

"I examined a blood sample that I had of her from Chemistry class. She was human like you. I had Dr. Miles take a sample from me. The blood didn't match. My blood has different chromosomes than human blood. Lana didn't match mine." Clark said as they were wondering where Lana got the superhuman strength. Michael then heard the Com-link.

"_Michael, I ran the name Richard Miles and compared it to the man who reconstructed Michael Long's face, Your face. They match. How can Dr. Miles know Clark Kent?" _ The _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ voice processor asked.

"I can answer that question." Johnathan Kent said, coming down the stairs. "We needed someone to examine Clark when he was a baby. Lionel Luthor who had helped us with the adoption, recommended this doctor from Los Angeles. A few days later, Dr. Miles came into town and we gave Kal-El a complete examination under the condition that he be sworn to secrecy. We did the same thing a year ago. Dr. Miles had a team examine the ship in our storm cellar and the alloy of the ship is similar to the fragments that are the meteor shower fragments. The ship had a sample of Clark's blood sample in a compartment and we compared the two and they matched. We had a Dr. Banner come in to see if the blood had any radiation. Dr. Banner confirmed that the blood was normal blood but was not from Earth.

"Do the Meteor Fragments affect Clark?" Michael asked. Johnathan smiled. "unfortunately yes." He then inserted a tape into the VCR.

"What is that?" Clark asked. Johnathan smiled.

"We took a video of you when you were four. Watch and see." Johnathan said. They saw a video of Clark Kent at 4 years old picking up a couch as if it were a toy. A UPS delivery man was at the door and Martha opened the package. The video camera then turned to Clark and the toddler dropped the couch and he bowled over as if he were in pain. The view then shifted to the camera getting shaky as if it was being handed over to some one. Then it showed Johnathan Kent pulling Clark being dragged away from the kryptonite fragment.

"Who is this Dr. Banner? Why was he so important?" Clark asked. Johnathan smiled.

"He was the foremost scientist on the effects of radiation on people. We needed his opinion. His first name was David. David Bruce Banner." Johnathan said. Michael then had a look of horror on his face.

"That's impossible! If we're talking about the same David Banner, then the man you spoke to was not the same person. I ran into a former collegue of Dr. Banner. He claims that David Bruce Banner is dead, killed by a greenish hulking creature. There was a 10,000 dollar reward for the capture of the creature. The only way I know is because Michael Long was at Dr. Banner's lab shortly after it exploded taking with it Dr. Banner's fellow scientist, Dr. Elaina Marks. Jack Magee, who was a tabloid reporter, told the police everything. He can't be alive." Michael said. They then heard a new voice. One that was out of Michael Knight's past.

"Oh, I'm alive alright Mr. Knight. Your Foundation for Law And Government hired me to help you discover what is effecting Lana Lang." Spoke the voice of Dr. David Banner.


	11. Chapter 11

Smallville: Kal-El 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986, 2002-2006 NBC/Universal Studios. All Scripture references are from the Holy Bible, New International Version, 1973, 1978, 1984 International Bible Society. Trinity Jean Knight is my own character, but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network and DC Comics. Knight Rider and Smallville are available on DVD.)_

_Chapter XI: Trinity meets Clark and discovers the prophecy_

A few days later, at The _Talon, _Clark smiled as he sat with Michael Knight sipping coffee. Lex Luthor had opened the _Talon_ with Lana Lang a year later, but Lana had been reclusive which meant Lex's assistant, had to run the coffee shop. Within it's first year, the _Talon _had become _The_ coffee shop in Smallville and the surrounding counties in the Kansas area near Metropolis. Michael stared at this young man, remembering that Clark was not a human being, but an alien from the planet Krypton.

"So, do you remember anything about your flight from your home planet of Krypton to Earth?" Michael said quietly so that no one would overhear their conversation. Kal-El shook his head.

"No. There was a historical disc of some type inbedded into the ship similar to the octogonal key shape. Lex found the key and helped me open it. His team is trying to access the disc that was inbedded into the ship. We think it deals with the demise of my home." Clark said, smiling sadly. Clark then saw a young woman come in. She was tall, 6'0. She had blue eyes, dark haired, full breasted, muscular arms and what appeared to be strong legs walk in. She was scanning the crowd as if looking for someone. His own eyes shifted from blue to a yellow color as if his Kryptonian self that occasionally took over. Dr. Banner, a Scientist believed by the world to be dead, had examined Clark. The meteor fragments and Clark had similar densities. Clark's 'alter-ego' took over and began to give the composition of the meteor fragments. But the Kryptonian teenager didn't reveal the demise of Krypton. Chloe Sullivan, Editor of the Smallville High School newspaper, _The Torch _came and sat down with Clark.

"Who's the chick? I've seen her around school. She's some new teacher but I hear she's related to someone that founded some government agency. " She said smiling at her friend. She had befriended Clark back when they were 7, so they had grown up together. Martha had warned Clark to be wary of Chloe who had a news reporter's gift. She was always hunting for a story.

"Is the man this young woman allegedly related to named Wilton Knight?" Michael asked staring the alluring 25-year-old woman. Chloe stared at the background sheet she had on the woman.

"Yeah. Her nearest relatives are right here in Smallville. Opps here she comes!" Chloe said. The young teacher grabbed a chair and sat down with them.

"Clark Kent?" She said looking at Michael and Clark. Clark nodded. She extended her hand to the young man.

"Trinity Jean Knight. I will be your new history teacher at Smallville High." She said as the two shook hands. Michael stared at her.

"Michael Knight. I work for the Foundation for Law And Government." He said staring at her.

"Yes Mr. Knight I know you. I am after all Wilton Knight's daughter. I helped Devon Miles and My father take you in. I know who you really are, Mr. Long. I needed to talk with Mr. Kent here alone." She said as she stood up. Clark stood up. They walked out.

"How did you know to look for me?" He said. She smiled at him.

"There is a prophecy about you scribbed in some ancient caves not far from here. One of them even has written in the language a verse from Isaiah 7:14 out of our bibles. The verse reads, '_Therefore Yahweh shall give you a sign: The virgin shall be with child and will call him Imaanuel.'_ That child is you, Kal-El." She said staring into his eyes.

"How do you know that name?" He said. "Because it was given to you at birth by your parents, Jor-El and Lara of Krypton. The only way I know is because my human mother revealed to me the name of the one she had an affair with in 1977. His true name was Jor-El, although he called himself Joe. He revealed to her the fact that her unborn child would aid his son who was the last born of his race." Trinity said. They then saw Lex Luthor come up to them. He had with him the disc from the ship that was inbedded in the ship.

"Clark, I think we found something. We also discovered what gave Lana those incredible powers.!" Lex said all but ignoring Trinity. Michael Knight stood up and walked over.

"Mr. Luthor, that would be something I'd like to see as well. And while your at it I'd like to talk with your father." Michael said. Lex stared at him and nodded. Trinity smiled at Clark.

"Your journey has just begun." She said simply.

_To be continued…._


	12. Chapter 12

Smallville: Kal-El

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Any and all Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network.)_

Chapter XII:Holodisc 1 

Lex coded the lab door closed with a security code as Trinity, Clark and Himself & Michael Knight stared at the crystal disc that was inbedded in the spacecraft that carried Kal-El from Krypton to Earth. The Crystal was emitting holographic images of numbers which were apparently a security code which locked the crystal.

"What is it?" Trinity said, her pretty eyes staring at the multi-colored holographic images. Lex stared at the young woman.

"This was found in the ship that carried Clark here. I don't know what message this thing is carrying but it's a message for Clark." Lex said. Clark stood in front of the holographic images that were numbers. Clark's eyes shifted from blue to a golden yellow as he stared at the numbers.

"_Welcome My son, to the Journal of the last days of Krypton. I am Jor-El, Your father. You were born to bring hope to a people not your own. But this message was given to you so that you may know of your true heritage and legacy. This Holodisc will present to you and whomever is watching this disc with you the history of the finality of your homeworld in human terms so that they and you will know what befell a great people. Although you look human and were raised as one of them, but you are not one of them. Behold, the events surrounding the demise of the once great civilization of Krypton." _Spoke the deep voice of Jor-El, a leader of the Kryptonian High Council. Trinity stared at the image of Jor-El in council with the high ruling council talking about who would possibly take over Krypton.

"He looks like you," She whispered to her brother. They then heard Lex's secretary. "Mr. Luthor, Your father is on his way down." Clark stared at Lex. Then at Michael.

"We've got to hide this holodisc. If my father discovers it he may put two and two together." Lex said. They then heard a three toned beep.

"_Michael, I have just scanned Mr. Luthor's briefcase. In it are plans for the Knight Automated Roving Robot. I just wanted to inform you." _ The _Knight Industries Two Thousand_'s voice processor said. Trinity stared in horror. She remembered Wilton Knight designing that prototype, and the technician who missprogrammed it, with such clarity as if it were yesterday.

"Thanks, _KITT._ Where do we hide the holodisc?" Michaelsaid. Trinity smiled. "We hide it in the Central Processor Unit of the Knight 2000. She grabbed the holo-disc and used her own gift of super speed and ran down to the parking garage and was back in a couple of seconds.

"What now?" Lex said. They then saw on the computer screen a sentence that made them all wonder.

"**ZOD IS COMING" **

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

Smallville: Kal-El 

_(This Story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios. All are available on DVD. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network and DC Comics)_

_Chapter XIII:Holodisc II_

_A week Later:_ Michael was at the local _FLAG_ Office in Smallville, fine tuning _KITT_. The _Knight Industries Two Thousand's _Technician, whom Michael affectionately referred to as "bon-bon" was not in Smallville. She was preparing the _Knight 4000 _for it's pilot, one Shawn McCormick, a former LAPD officer who had been shot and most of her brain had to be reconstructed. Part of her brain was designed off of the Original _Knight 2000, _the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_. She had memories that were 20 years old and was having trouble incorporating them into her brain. Meanwhile Bonnie had to recalibrate the _Knight 4000_ to accept a female pilot, since it was designed to replace the _Knight Reformulation One_ whom Michael and KITT had been forced to shut down. _FLAG _itself had been searching for a new Director since Devon Miles's niece had been arrested for the KRO fiasco. Michael had temporarily filled the position but had been ordered back into action by Jennifer Knight, Trinity's sister and current CEO of Knight Industries which oversaw the _FLAG _Operation. Michael during his stay in Smallville, had taken residence in the Kent's home. Martha and Jonathan had filled Michael in on the Luthor family who had come from Scotland in the '60's to settle in nearby Metropolis. He had recently submitted his findings to Jennifer Knight who had ordered Michael Knight to stay in Smallville for the unforeseeable future at least until Lionel was put out of business.

"How's that buddy?" Michael said to his partner, the _Knight Industries Two Thousand. _ KITT, as the personality of the vehicle was called was a system of microprocessors which was integrated into a 1986 Pontiac Transam. It was later placed into a 2002 Pontiac Fire Hawk after the original body was declassified by the Federal Government who had taken over the Foundation in 2002.

"_It's a rather snug fit but it will do."_ Spoke the voice processor. It had been attempting to decrypt the holodisc that had been discovered in Clark Kent's spaceship. Michael then closed the hood of the vehicle. Michael then jumped when he heard the voice of Chloe Sullivan.

"Nice looking car you have there Mr. Knight." She said coming in. She was a freshman at Smallville High having transferred from Metropolis Junior High School the year prior and was a reporter for the _Smallville Torch,_ Smallville High School's newspaper. She peeked into the car and saw the sophisticated dashboard. She climbed behind the wheel. She placed her backpack on the buttons near the shifter.

"_Welcome to the Voice command protocols of the Knight Industries Two Thousand. Please state your name for Voice recognition."_ Spoke the Voice processor of the _Knight Industries Two Thousand._

"Chloe Sullivan." She said. Suddenly they heard it.

"_Krypton chronicles Volume I: Jor-El's proposition to the Council leaders proposed on the Earth date June 2, 1977." _Spoke a male voice. Chloe climbed out of the car and then the sensor grill emitted a holographic image of a planet that had long since vanished. Chloe opened her cell phone.

"Who are you calling and how did you access the holodisc. It had taken KITT weeks to try to access that thing?" Michael said wiping some grease off of his hands. She stared at him.

"Kal-El. Clark needs to see this." Chloe said. Michael then climbed back into the car.

"KITT, how did she do that?" he asked more himself than the car. KITT responded, "_Apparently she accessed the holodisc via the Voice Print command protocols that the holodisc had taken control of. During the last week, the Holodisc had been trying to take control of various systems of mine, and had at least accessed my Voice Print protocols and modified them. My own security systems had protected the rest of my systems before it could assimilate the rest."KITT _said. They then heard a rush of wind and saw Clark.

"What's wrong?" Clark said. Chloe pointed to the holographic image of a once living world full of majesty and splendor.

"What planet is that?" He asked. Michael smiled. "Apparently Clark, it's where your from. According to Elizabeth Knight, she fell in love with a stranger in 1977. He was a man who called himself Joe. The man claimed to want to get back to a place called Krypton. He also needed to find someone named Hyram Kent. Does that name ring a bell?" Michael asked. Trinity walked in.

"I recongnize that name. My mother didn't talk much about my father, but she did mention that name, just before my half-brother was stopped by you in 1985. How do you know of Elizabeth Knight, Mr. Knight?" Trinity said, her blue eyes penatrating Michael's.

"Your father, Wilton Knight saved my life and gave me a new identity. I was a cop, but I'm Michael Knight now. I work for _FLAG _now." Michael said. Trinity smiled, amused.

"Michael Knight, my father is not Wilton Knight. My father is-" She said but was cut off by KITT.

"_According to my data on your DNA structure, You are related to Clark Kent. Your father is Jor-El of Krypton."_ The voice processor said matter-of-factly.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

Smallville: Kal-El 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. All Knight Rider elements is Copyrighted 1982-1986 NBCUniversal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her Powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 WB/CW network. V is copyrighed 1982-1985 and was created by Kenneth Johnson)_

_Chapter XIV:Holodisc III_

**Smallville High School:** Clark stared at the images that were being shown in a screening room that LuthorCorp had added to the school to screen private films for the kids. The images on the screen were from His own planet. That planet was Krypton. Clark was the "_Last Son Of Krypton". _ A being who would aid Earth during a time of crisis, who would inspire the world. Along with him, were Trinity Jean Knight, his sister, Lex Luthor, and Chloe Sullivan and Michael Knight. The images were of a young man who was called General Zod. A man who had been in charge of Krypton's planetary defense. He then saw an image of Zod talking with a woman who wore a red military like uniform with a Nazi type symbol on the right breast of the uniform. The woman was not human but according to the holodisc was reptilian. Lex paced back and forth but didn't block the view of Clark, Chloe, or Michael. The _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ was analyzing the image as it was being projected from a remote access that was set up by the AI.

"Too bad we can't translate what's being said," Lex said as he finally sat down. They then heard a knock at the screening room. The guard came in.

"Mr Luthor, it's your father. Or at least someone that loooks like him." The guard said. They saw the man come in. He looked exactly like Lionel, but with one difference. His eyes were white.

"Mr. Luthor?" Chloe asked, pressing the pause button on the transmitter.

"No. I am Jor-El of Krypton. The father of the one you call Clark Kent. The one I call Kal-El." The man said. He wore a business suit. He then stared at the image being transmitted by _KITT._

"They are on their way. Kal-El, Zod is coming and he will be leading this invasion force to Earth. You and your team must be ready. You also must stop the demon who has paved the way for this invasion to occur." Jor-El said. They all looked at each other.

"Who is this demon?" Lex said. Clark smiled sadly. "Lana Lang."

"_To be continued in Smallville:The invasion"_


End file.
